Dispute
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Point de vue de Mycroft sur une des situations épiques dans lesquelles se mettent parfois son inconscient de petit frère et le médecin… et sa résolution pour le moins inaccoutumière.


**Titre :** Dispute**  
>Fandom :<strong> Sherlock**  
>Personnagespairings :** Mycroft (pdv), Sherlock, John, Lestrade, Donovan. Sous-entendu Sherlock/John.**  
>Nombre de mots :<strong> 1036**  
>Notes :<strong> Je crois que c'est un peu décousu, je m'en excuse. Faut bien décompresser du final de la saison 2 ^^. Au départ, ça ne devait pas dépasser 200 mots. Au départ.  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-).<p>

* * *

><p>Mycroft observa avec une moue pensive le couple d'amis (enfin, <em>amis<em>…). Sherlock et le docteur Watson se faisaient rafistoler par les ambulanciers, les deux hommes refusant d'aller à l'hôpital. Ils ne souffraient d'aucune blessure sévère nécessitant un examen approfondi par un médecin hospitalier. D'autant plus que John pouvait s'occuper du reste, Mycroft avait fait parvenir anonymement à Mrs Hudson un colis comportant une (grande) trousse de secours. Sherlock lui avait alors texté de se mêler de ses affaires. Mycroft prit sur lui de ne pas répondre que c'était ce qu'il faisait à juste titre.

Les deux aventuriers en herbe se disputaient encore. Posté devant eux, le DI Lestrade ne savait pas comment réagir, s'il devait en rire, s'il devait les rabrouer, s'il devait les remercier pour l'affaire résolue et/ou d'être en vie.

Sherlock avait, comme d'habitude soupira Mycroft, foncé dans le tas. Son jeune impétueux de frère avait décidé d'arrêter un des gangs de trafiquants de drogue de Londres, sous la coupelle d'un plus gros réseaux qui s'étendait sur le Royaume Uni, lui-même dirigeait dans l'ombre par l'organisation criminelle de Moriarty. Sherlock l'avait bien évidemment déduit mais pas au moment où il avait décidé de s'attaquer au démantèlement du trafic de stupéfiant.

"Quand je t'avais dit de te trouver une occupation afin d'éviter de réveiller tout le voisinage à cause de tes expériences sur les explosifs, je ne sous-entendais pas de te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme un crétin, s'écriait Watson qui prenait sur lui pour ne pas bouger – un ambulancier lui suturait la tempe.  
>- Je m'ennuyais ! Tonna le détective. L'ennuie fait régresser mon intellect supérieur à la masse idiote – et je ne suis pas un <em>crétin<em>, ne me confonds pas avec toi, crachait avec mauvaise humeur Sherlock. Ou avec cet incompétent de Moriarty !"

À la tension de la posture de John, Mycroft devina que la dispute allait s'envenimer.

"Lui ! Encore lui ! Tu ne vas pas l'encenser non plus ?  
>- Moriarty est la seule personne en ce bas monde qui soit capable de me proposer des énigmes distrayantes capable de rivaliser avec mon intelligence, bien que je soie largement supérieur à lui, cela va sans dire."<p>

Lestrade se gratta le haut du crâne et partit rejoindre le sergent Donovan. La femme fusillait du regard les deux hommes qui se disputaient à propos du criminel consultant – qui était paradoxalement le sujet qui leur avait sauvé la vie.

Mycroft savait dans les grandes lignes ce qu'il s'était passé. Néanmoins, il fit mine de l'ignorer lorsque le DI Lestrade rapporta les faits.

"Sherlock a résolu en trente minutes ce que l'équipe de Pierce a fait en huit mois."

Alors qu'il montait dans la berline noire, Anthea lui avait texté la venue en quatrième vitesse du DI Lestrade quand la nouvelle avait fait le tour du bureau de Scotland Yard.

"Dix minutes pour s'intéresser à l'affaire et récolter des informations, dix minutes pour trouver la planque et dix minutes pour boucler tout le monde – ou presque."

Donovan eut un reniflement de frustration.

"Comment savez-vous tout ça ? Ils n'ont pas arrêté leur dispute de couple depuis que nous sommes arrivés.  
>- Depuis le temps, j'arrive à… décodé ce qu'ils disent, rit sous cape Lestrade. Apparemment, ils ont été fait comme des rats. Sherlock a reçu un texto, qui est apparemment l'objet de leur dispute, du moins son commencement, et ça s'est poursuivi ainsi."<p>

Le fameux texto de Moriarty "_Vous aviez raison mon très cher Sherlock. Quelle déception cependant que vous ayez mis autant de temps à trouver ces incapables. Soyez gentil et débarrassez-moi en. M_" que lui avait transféré Anthea.

"Et…  
>- Et voilà, termina Lestrade en haussant des épaules.<br>- Je ne comprends pas, fit Donovan, confuse. Ils se sont disputés et ?"

Et aussi abracadabrant que cela puisse paraître, cette dispute leur avait sauvé la vie. John avait tout simplement explosé de colère quand il comprit que son colocataire correspondait avec sa Némésis. Son coup de sang avait surpris tout le monde – et par "tout le monde", cela comprenait aussi Moriarty et Mycroft qui observaient à travers une caméra planquée dans le dépôt, Lestrade habitué à la tempérance du médecin et Sherlock. Le détective s'était laissé injurier tandis que les hommes qui les tenaient en joue s'étaient échangés des regards décontenancés.

"Nous étions déjà sorti d'affaire avec leur QI de mollusque John, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dramatises pour si peu de choses.  
>- "<em>Dramatises"<em> ? C'était uniquement un coup de chance, même si j'admets qu'ils ne brillent pas par leur intelligence. Si les hommes du DI Pierce n'étaient pas intervenus à ce moment-là, on serait bien plus blessés que cela !  
>- Mais ce n'est pas le cas."<p>

D'un bref échange de regard, les deux hommes avaient dégainé leur arme respective, avaient fait feu, profitèrent de la confusion des crapules pour terminer au corps-à-corps tandis que les policiers de Scotland Yard débarquaient. Les quelques rescapés qui voulaient faire la peau du détective et du médecin déchantèrent vite et se rendirent sans demander leur reste.

Le collègue de Lestrade allait demander des explications quand Sherlock fondit sur lui pour lui asséner toutes ses critiques/étaler sa science/se montrer supérieur/fuir la colère de son colocataire.

"Oh tu m'énerves, abandonna John."

Oh, le docteur Watson rendait les armes, nota Mycroft.

Le téléphone de Sherlock bipa en même temps que celui de son frère. Un message de Moriarty à en juger par la mine insondable de son jeune frère et la mine fatiguée de John.

"Que veut-il _encore_ ?"

Sherlock haussa un sourcil. Mycroft eut le même tic. Lestrade, qui scrutait la scène, fut frappé par la ressemblance entre les deux frères Holmes.

"Il nous fait savoir qu'il a été surpris et admiratif par ton coup de colère, informa Sherlock d'une voix que Mycroft qualifia d'hésitante.  
>- C'est <em>vraiment<em> ce qu'il a dit ? douta John avec un œil suspicieux."

Mycroft fut étonné que Sherlock masque quelque peu la vérité. Il déduisit tout simplement que cela avait été un choix uniquement, purement et simplement stratégique.

"_Et tu diras à ton chien si fidèle que sa magnifique performance vocale m'a ébloui. Je ne savais pas Johnny Boy si… passionné ! Petit profiteur va !_"


End file.
